


The Deals The Devil Makes

by orphan_account



Series: The deals the Devil makes [1]
Category: Marvel (Unofficial)
Genre: Multi, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stark is tremendously curious with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and is desperately trying to find out who he is. But Natasha and Clint wont let Tony get his information without a fight.
Relationships: Black widow/Matt murdock/ clint barton
Series: The deals the Devil makes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604053
Kudos: 6





	The Deals The Devil Makes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a day late I think, I'm sorry btw. Yesterday I stupidly decided to give myself a break and just sleep extremely early, but I clearly regret that. I'm going to start writting a new book in I think a month, and I'm going to try my best to make it amazing for you guys! Enjoy!

Once Clint and Nat get back, Tony shoots up from the couch and runs over to the elevator, letting the spy duo out.

“Did you find anything out about him?!” Tony exclaims. “No ‘Hello my dear teammates how was your day’?” Clint responded smugly, trying his best not to grin, remembering what he and DD had discussed about keeping his secret. Matt had told them who he was and what his powers where, he wasn’t about to betray the man’s trust.

“Yes, hello, your amazing-now tell me what you found out about him!” Tony pleads. Nat gives a knowing look, nobody but Clint knew what it meant. “Daredevil was securing the object DiamondBack had announced on live TV. He wasn’t doing anything suspicious at all to be honest.” Clint had to admit, it was pretty smart of Matt to have told the only spies the Avengers had, this way, the Avengers had no chance of figuring him out. Tony didn’t want to believe the two teammates, but why wouldn’t he? They where the professional spies after all.

Tony lets out a desperate sigh, and trudges to his lab. Nat turns to Clint, “That’s a pretty good back-up story you gave him Clint, but I believe I can do better.” Natasha smirks at Clint’s crushed look. “You know what? Fine! Who can come up with the more believable back story the next time we cover for Matt gets 100$ from the loser!” Natasha cackles at Clint's bet, “Oh you are ON Clint!”. The spies start laughing and thinking up ways they can win the bet, yet, they still remained the best of friends as they laughed and insulted each other, and after a while, they started talking about all the funny things Matt could do with his awesome heightened senses. Their friendship was rather confusing to everyone else, but they just ignored it and remained close teammates. Even right now, they bet 100$, and where still laughing and talking over the stupidest things they could think of. The one mystery the two spies couldn’t solve, was their friendship, but they just forget about it and enjoy it.

Later that afternoon, the team was getting ready to watch “Into the Spider-Verse” for the first time, and suddenly, a loud ding surprises everyone, but Clint and Nat. The elevator opens up to let out Matt Murdock, with the biggest smirk on his face. Clint motions Matt to sit down next to him, and without hesitation, he does as he’s asked. Suddenly Tony starts yelling, “Why on EARTH is the man I tried my HARDEST to come over to the tower, suddenly IN THE TOWER?! And how come YOU TWO were able to convince him to come over in not even a whole NIGHT?! And why-” Steve shoots Tony a glare Tony knew too well, the “Shut-your-ass-up-and-accept-what-god-has-given-you” glare. Tony lets out aloud- maybe too loud- sigh, and ignores Daredevil as he chats with the two spies as if their best friends. Everyone but Tony seemed to try and assure Matt that they were cool, and kept trying to talk to him any chance they got.

Suddenly the movie starts, and Tony starts to hear whispering in the middle of the movie, he sneaks a peak to the side of the living room, and notices Natasha whispering to Daredevil, as he nods and blindly stares at the screen, as if the only thing he was paying attention to was what Nat was whispering in his ear. She kept taking quick glances at the TV, and whenever something big happened, Nat would instantly turn to Daredevil, who was sitting in between Clint and her, and she’d start whispering in her most quiet tone possible. Tony also noticed that during the movie, when they were getting snacks, and the TV was paused, Clint and Nat where a bit closer with Daredevil, as if they were the only ones who understood him.

“Who wants a beer?!” Thor yelled, which made Matt squint, trying not to cover his ears in case someone noticed him. Nobody realized this but the spies, and they instantly reacted.  
“Thor will you not yell so loud for once?! Were right here!” Nat shot back. “I’m deeply sorry, I promise I’ll try to lower my voice more often.” Thor whispered, or at least attempted to whisper.

“He usually yells that loud Nat, what’s wrong with this time?” Sam asked, which then allows Clint to step in and defend both Nat and Matt, who were officially the only people Clint would ever defend. “There’s a first time for everything Cap, and I’m not surprised, as I would have told Thor the same thing if I started to hate it!” Natasha and Clint both knew why they were really trying to get Thor not to talk so loud, and understood Matt’s heightened hearing could be in pain by the slightest noise. So they try to help their friend keep his secret, in order to uphold both their new friendship, and the deal.

“I just thought we shouldn’t argue in front of our new guest!” Steve innocently replied, he was sure that would get them to stop, as he could tell they were protective and secretive around their guest, but what Cap didn’t know, was that the fact that Daredevil was their guest, was actually the reason why they were having this argument in the first place. Tony wasn’t a spy or detective or anything, but he sure could tell something big and important happened when Clint and Nat went after DD. All while the argument, Daredevil didn’t even attempt to stop the fight, until they really started yelling, Matt taped Clint on the elbow and pointed to the side of his face-no. His ear. And as if Clint knew exactly what this meant, Clint taped Nat on the shoulder and slyly pointed to his ear, then gestured to Matt. To everyone’s surprise, Matt little action stopped the fight, and he didn’t even use sign language or any obvious motions.

“Just… everyone shut up and watch the movie.” Nat grumbled. As soon as Bruce resumes the movie, Natasha goes back to whispering every once in a while in Matt’s ear. And what was weird, was how every time something funny happened, everyone would laugh but Matt, but as if on queue, Nat would whisper in Matt’s ear before the funny part went away, which then allowed Matt to snicker while everyone else is carelessly laughing. Both Clint and Natasha hated whenever there was a funny scene, which led to everyone laughing. And whenever that happened, Nat and Clint, on either side of Daredevil, would sort of move in front of his ears, as if trying to block them for a second from any direct noises. Once the movie ends, every one would start talking about their favorite parts in the movie. Tony decides to chat with Bruce over his newest arm device, and how he could improve the magnificent tech.

“Hey Brucie, I wanna show you something in my lab. Wanna come down?” When Bruce doesn’t respond, Tony continues. “I sort of need a second opinion.” This was Tony’s nice word for “test subject”. Bruce just keeps staring straight, suddenly he notices Tony, and motions him to crouch down to Bruce’s size, so that he could whisper something in his ear. “Notice how close Nat and Clint are with Daredevil? I think they know something we don’t about him.” Tony jerked away and turns to look at the three, who were now laughing at something Clint had said.

Tony thinks of talking to them. It would have been normal for him to just speak with Clint and Nat, and sort of ignore Daredevil, but decides against it. Steve catches Tony’s glans at the three who were now dying of laughter, and stops his conversation with Sam, then walks up behind Daredevil. As soon as he gets close to them, DD turns around and smiles at Cap, who almost jumped when he turned to look at him. “What are you guys talking about?” Steve asks, who had just impressed himself by sounding so smooth and casual. He’d realized two spies where down, so that meant the Avengers would have to try to get information out of him themselves, which clearly wasn’t as easy as it looked.

“Clint’s just telling us about something funny that happened on one of his solo missions.” Daredevil responded, still smiling. What was weird was how that smile seemed to make Cap forget about how much he hated him. And for the next 15 minutes they were talking and laughing, until Daredevil had to go, and Tony decided to follow him himself.

Matt leaps onto a nearby pole, and flips onto a close building, twenty blocks away from his apartment. Suddenly, he hears quite repulsors leave the tower he was just at, a few minutes ago. Knowing Iron-man was following him, he leaps through a shortcut and climbs the nearest fire escape, to enter his home. This way, Iron-man had lost track of him, and couldn’t follow him to his apartment. 

Matt had successfully gotten three Avengers on his side, and there where only a few more he needed in order to overpower Tony. He had decided to get two of the hardest, then start with the easiest to convince, which was Steve. During the movie he wasn’t really paying attention to, he was analyzing the teammate’s behavior, with a little help from his super-human hearing, and smell.

Sam laughed only when something was actually legitimately funny, otherwise he’d stay as still as a statue. He ate things he knew where the healthiest in his options, and didn’t really care what others told him during the movie until it was over. He wouldn’t be too tough, but maybe as hard as Nat.

Bruce laughed at anything that was a little funny, and when he did, he kept it to a minimum. He only ate maybe a little popcorn, and drank some soda when Steve offered it, but that was it. Whenever someone needed something, either Steve or Bruce would give it to them. He had a kind heart, that’s for sure. He will most likely be the easiest to get close to.

Thor was kind to anyone, unless he was insulted, ‘it’s probably one of the reasons why he’s worthy’ Matt thought. He also noticed how Thor ate mostly everything on the table, but mostly drank, which was weird because he definitely didn’t seem drunk at all after the movie. He actually laughed the loudest, and at basically anything, which was actually very annoying. And he offered everyone drinks whenever he felt like it, he even offered Daredevil a drink three times. He would definitely take the second least amount of time to stand by his side.

Now Wanda may be able to read minds, but not Matt’s. He had mental walls put in his head, plus, he was blind. Definitely invulnerable to her main powers. Her telekinesis-like powers weren’t commonly used against others but the enemies, but something told Matt that maybe she’d be a little difficult to side with him. Yet there was a high chance that maybe the fact that he can resist her mind powers might allow her to side with him. He would have to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was short. I already started the next chapter, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you gave me ideas for the future chapters, cuz I'm clueless right now. BYE!


End file.
